U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,528 teaches an apparatus for permitting medical personnel to attend to an injured individual situated in a hazardous area from a remote location. One end of the apparatus is adapted to be located at a position adjacent the injured individual and includes sensors for sensing at least one physiological condition of the victim, as well as means for delivering medical aid to him. The other end of the apparatus is adapted to be located at a position remote from the individual and includes means for receiving signals from the sensors to monitor the individual's state of health.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,005 discloses a acoustic sensor for monitoring the heartbeat or breathing of a victim. The sensor includes a fluid-filled pad adapted to be held in close contact against a sound or movement source, such as a living human body, and to monitor acoustic signals transferred into the fluid thereby. The signals are monitored aurally and/or compared to predetermined reference patterns, and optional control and stimulation means can be activated in response to the comparison results. The signals can be transmitted to a remote receiver or processed locally.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,394 discloses a system for remotely monitoring the status of a plurality of soldiers comprising a soldier unit and a plurality of sensors disposable on each soldier for developing signals used to determine his physiological status. The sensors communicate with the soldier unit, which processes the information to ensure that the sensor data falls within acceptable ranges. The soldier unit also includes a global positioning system and is capable of communicating with remote monitors. By using the sensor data and the global positioning system, leaders and medics can quickly and accurately track and treat casualties in battle. The system enables remote triage/initial diagnosis, thereby assuring that those who are most in need of treatment are attended to first. The system monitors body surface and ambient temperature, heart rate, shivering, motion status and body condition. Additional sensors can be provided to supply information on other physiological parameters that may be desired for more thorough diagnosis.
US 2001/0055544 teaches a portable electromechanical device for locating humans, either living or dead, who are trapped in a structure such as a building that has collapsed or has been badly damaged in an earthquake, mudslide, bombing, or other disaster. This device includes an extendible mechanical detector arm with a handle, and is equipped with a gas inlet device, a miniature video lens and light source, and preferably at least one microphone, all mounted at or near the distal end of the detector arm. The latter components are connected to supporting devices, such as a video display, audio amplifier, and multi-component gas detector, which are either affixed to the handle at the proximal end of the detector arm or carried/worn by a user, allowing him to maneuver the device during a rescue or recovery operation inside a collapsed building or similar environment.